POR AMARTE ASÍ
by saori serena kou
Summary: Hasta que punto arriesgas a tu verdadero amor, que gran secreto se esconde en el gran imperio Tokio de Cristal. Es un reto del grupo Originales Ladies Kou del desafío de la princesa de la luna. Continuación de la historia Como sería amarte.


Por amarte así.

Reto del grupo Originales Ladies Kou del desafío de la princesa de la luna. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi. Es un song finc con la letra Por amarte así, de Cristian Castro. Continuación de la historia Como sería amarte.

Bienvenidos a un aniversario más de la fundación del imperio Tokio de Cristal, sean bienvenidos a la celebración y de paso al aniversario de bodas de nuestros soberanos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la Neo Reina Serenity, mientras se terminaba de arreglar, recordaba a su gran amor, en eso tocan la puerta.

Serena: Adelante.

Sailor Plut: su majestad deseo hablar con usted referente al futuro y, en específico en eso es interrumpida por Serena.

Serena: de la pequeña dama, no seas cínica, sailor plut, no crees que no estoy enterada que tú eres amante del Rey Endimión, aparte de sailor mars. Ya no soy esa chiquilla ingenua de la cual se burlaban. Así que si la pequeña dama existiera sería o hija de sailor mars o tuya sailor plut.

Sailor Plut: su majestad yo..

Serena: afuera de mi habitación, o no quieres que sailor saturn se entere de tu traición, antes quiero que les digas a sailor venus y sailor mercury que vengan a mis aposentos. Ahora retírate.

Sailor Plut: perdóname, y espero que encuentre su felicidad. Me retiro.

Una vez que quedo sola Serena dio un suspiro melancólico: Seiya te amo y te extraño, ¿Cómo estará nuestra pequeña y tú? En ese momento tocan a la puerta. Adelante.

Amy: ¿Qué desea su majestad?

Serena: Sígueme por favor. Entraron a otra habitación en donde solo Serena lo puede manipular gracias al cristal de plata.

Serena: Amy, Mina. Extraño a Seiya y mi pequeña hija. No aguanto más, ya son cinco años en que tuvimos que renunciar a nuestras hijas. ¿Cómo estarán?

Mina: yo igual extraño a mi pequeña familia, mi gruñón y mi pequeña.

Amy: Serena yo, quiero irme de aquí, y estar con Taiki con nuestra pequeña.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Kinmoku.

Seiya: bomboncito cuidado no corras dentro del palacio, con tus primas.

Yaten: Cuidado mi estrella.

Taiki: mi sirenita cuidado con el jarrón.

Y el jarrón se rompió en mil pedazos.

Las tres pequeñas: perdón.

Kousagui una niña de cabello rosa fuerte con unos corazones como chonguitos con ojos azules, es hija de Seiya y de Serena, le pregunto a su papá: papá cuando mamá vendrá a vernos, la extraño mucho. Y también mis primas extrañan a sus mamás. ¿Será que pueden ir a buscarlas?

Seiya: bomboncito ve a ordenar tu cuarto, por favor.

Minako una niña de cabello lila pálido atado a un moño con ojos azulados, es hija de Yaten y Mina, le pregunto a su papá: papá ¿Cómo es mi mamá?

Yaten: igualita a ti solo que con el cabello rubio, pero anda a ordenar tu cuarto, te quiero.

Y por último Saori una niña de cabello corto de color café con unos ojos de color violeta, es hija de Amy y Taiki, y le pregunto a su papá: papá ¿Será que mi mama nos recuerda?

Taiki: Ella jamás se olvidará de nosotros y ve arreglar tu cuarto. Te quiero hija.

Y con la cabeza agachada las tres niñas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, en ese momento los chicos empezaron hablar.

Seiya: Vamos a la tierra, voy a secuestrar a mi bombón Serena Tsukino, ya no quiero ver a mi bomboncito triste.

Yaten: Seiya, ahora si estoy de acuerdo contigo, voy a secuestrar a mi diosa del amor, a mi Mina Aino.

Taiki: Tienen razón ya no quiero ver a Saori triste por no ver a su mamá, a mi Amy Mizuno, mi pequeña.

Yaten: Lo malo, es que como vamos sin ser detectados al momento.

Taiki: y si regresamos con otro nombre de grupo musical.

Yaten: y la música.

Seiya: ya lo tengo, de hecho podemos estrenarla ahí.

Taiki: que esperamos, vamos.

Mientras las niñas escucharon toda la plática atrás de la puerta.

Kousagui: pues, vamos, a buscar a nuestras madres, con nuestros papás.

Al día siguiente en Tokio Cristal seguían festejando y en el trono estaban el Rey Endimión y la Reina Serenity contemplando la fiesta y en eso el presentador habla.

Presentador: muy buenas noches, damas y caballeros bienvenidos a los festejos de nuestro amado imperio Tokio de Cristal, como regalo para nuestra soberana, una canción, con el grupo Three Ligths, con el título Por amarte así.

Seiya: esta canción es para el resplandor de la luna, bombón, te amo. **Siempre serás la niña que me llena el alma. Como un mar inquieto, como un mar en calma. Siempre tan lejano como el horizonte.**

Yaten: **Gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios. Sólo queda el eco de mi desengaño. Sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando.**

Taiki: **Será, será como tú quieras pero así será. Si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más. Me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento.**

Los tres: **Por amarte así**

Seiya: **Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo**

Yaten: **Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido**

Taiki: **Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo**

Los tres: **Por amarte así**

Taiki: **A un paso de tu boca sin poder besarla**

Yaten: **Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla**

Seiya: **Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada**

Los tres: **Por amarte así...**

Yate: **y así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja. Corrí tras de tu huella convertida en sombra. Piso en el amor que me negaste un día.**

Taiki: **Contando los segundos que pasan por verte. Haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte. Soñando hasta despierto con hacerte mía.**

Seiya: **Será, será como tú quieras pero así será. Si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más. Me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento.**

Los tres: **Por amarte así**

Seiya: **Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo**

Yaten: **Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido**

Taiki: **Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo**

Los tres: **Por amarte así**

Taiki: **A un paso de tu boca sin poder besarla**

Yaten: **Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla**

Seiya: **Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada**

Taiki: **Por amarte así... Amy**

Yaten: **Por amarte así... Mina**

Seiya: **Por amarte ….. Bombón.**

Al término de la canción el Rey Endimión se levantó y de manera furiosa dijo: Atáquenlos los quiero fuera de nuestro imperio.

Serena: no, lo hagas.

Mina y Amy se pusieron en alerta para proteger a los chicos, y en eso aparecieron las niñas.

Kousagui: Deténganse.

Minako: Guarden sus armas.

Saori: venimos en son de paz.

Seiya: Niñas ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Kousagui: Quiero conocer a mi mamá, aquella mujer que tú me has enseñado amar, sin conocerla, que me has dicho que me ama, y por amor renuncio ser madre.

Minako: mi madre debe ser muy especial, para que mi papá ame de verdad.

Saori: yo solo quiero decirle gracias mamá, por amarme.

Sailor Urano: ¿Qué significa esto?

Sailor Plut: que no son enemigos. Solo quieren saber de sus madres.

En eso se acercan las niñas al trono.

Saori: Tú eres Amy Mizuno, Verdad.

Amy con las lágrimas se acercó a su pequeña hija: te extrañe mucho mi pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Saori: mi nombre es Saori Athena Kou Mizuno.

Amy: me gusta tu nombre, así se llama la diosa de la sabiduría Athena, y uno de sus reencarnaciones se llamó Saori. Es mi diosa favorita.

Saori: Te quiero mamá, vamos a casa con mi papá.

Amy: Taiki te amo, te he extrañado.

Taiki: y yo a ti mi sirena.

Minako: Tú eres Mina Aino, la diosa del amor, verdad.

Mina: así es mi pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Minako: mi nombre es Minako Afrodita Kou Aino.

Mina: te pusieron el nombre de la diosa del amor, hija te extrañe mucho, ahora estoy muy feliz, y Yaten, te amo.

Minako: ahora tú me cantaras cuando me vaya a dormir.

Yaten: te extrañe mucho mi amor, mi diosa del amor.

Sailor Neptune: eso se llama traición al reino.

Sailor Saturn: no, mamá Michiru, esto es amor. Y si la Reina se va, yo igual. ¿Me aceptarías mamá Serena?

Serena: si, mi pequeña Hotaru. Y tu pequeña tu eres mi hija, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Kousagui: mi nombre es Kousagui Serenity Kou Tsukino, pero me puede decir bomboncito, como mi papá me dice de cariño.

Serena: Seiya te extrañe mucho, y creo que ya es hora ser feliz. Dirigiéndose a Darien y las demás chicas.

Serena: Ya es tiempo que me vaya de Tokio de Cristal, no debimos haber sabido del futuro, y la verdad quiero y deseo estar con mi hija y mi amor.

Darién: Serena, ¿Cómo sabes que es tu hija?

Serena: porque hace seis años me acosté con Seiya, un día después de nuestro aniversario de bodas, que según tu no habías acabado con las reuniones, junto con sailor mars.

Darién: eso es traición.

Serena: te equivocas, traición es decirme que me amas y te revuelcas con sailor mars y de paso con sailor plut. Eso sí es traición. Además desde que me entregue a Seiya, no he vuelto ser tu mujer. Déjame irme con las chicas y de paso con mi familia, y tú se feliz.

Darién: no lo hare, el cristal de plata depende de mí reino. Así que no te iras.

Sailor Saturn: No, vámonos, por favor, quiero ser feliz.

Serena: Cristal de plata, quiero ser feliz.

Y en ese momento el cristal de plata resplandeció y el reino de Tokio de Cristal desapareció para siempre. La tierra volvió a ser el mismo de antes, sin ningún reino que formar y gobernar.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Kinmoku tres familias estaban en un día de campo contemplando a las niñas.

Yaten: ahora somos felices, tengo a mi lado a la diosa del amor con mi pequeña niña.

Mina: gracias Yaten por haberme esperado y seguir amándome.

Yaten: y te seguiré esperando hasta que nos casemos.

Mina: Yaten, acepto.

Taiki: Amy, nuestra pequeña ahora es feliz, tanto que quiere llegar a ser una famosa doctora.

Amy: solo queda seguir apoyando su sueño, y de paso el nuestro igual, te amo Taiki.

Taiki: ¿Quieres ser mi esposa, casarte conmigo?

Amy: Acepto, Taiki.

Serena: Seiya, mira bomboncito, está feliz, junto a su hermanita Hotaru.

Seiya: Así es, Bombón, Hotaru es nuestra pequeña hija.

Serena: te amo Seiya, y gracias por haberme esperado y amarme tanto como yo a ti.

Seiya: Serena. Cásate conmigo.

Serena: Seiya, acepto.

Fin.


End file.
